diablofandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Bartrex
Hi there! Welcome to our wiki, and thank you for your contributions! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. I am happy you decided to create an account to make yourself part of the community. Please, take the time and introduce yourself. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what other people are editing right this minute, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask at the community portal talk page, on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! :Need help? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and pages to help you learn how to edit. And take a gander at the Manual of Style for an overview of the type of writing style required in our pages. :And last but not the least, please use the Forums for any kind of discussion regarding the inner workings of this wiki and get an idea of what to do next. It is always a good idea to use the Shoutbox widget to let others know that you're online or even just to say Hi. I'm really happy to have you here, and look forward to contributing with you! :Mobokill 00:50, 13 December 2008 (UTC) Malah I know it doesn't sound right ;) but just wanna let you know that your help is appreciated :) Cheers. "The Diablo Wiki needs you 4L!!!", Mobokill 10:11, 16 December 2008 (UTC) Sweeet i loved diablo I & II i cant wait for III to come out! this wiki rocks! 14:09, 17 December 2008 (UTC) ¿ Hello there Hey there Bartrex, you've been a regular for some time now and I appreciate that :) The admins here are kinda busy due to it being the festive season and all, so pointing out what to do helps a great deal. Besides, thanx for filling in the dialogues. The betagram's a collector's item, ya won't get it after the 1st of Jan ;) "Fear me!!!" (f")f --> Mobokill 04:23, 29 December 2008 (UTC) :You my friend, are absolutely astounding :) Sorry I couldn't help with the links though. New year and all. I'll be out for tomorrow too. Just got some me time after all that partying lol :D If they're not linked till then, it'll be my pleasure to do them ;) And do keep up the great work. If I had a pentagram for each npc you destub, your userpage'll be filled in no time lol. So, take care and see ya. "Fear me!!!" (f")f --> Mobokill 19:06, 31 December 2008 (UTC) Wiki move Hey there. You're doing a swell job with the npcs but there's this matter here. Ya see, looking at the rather in-your-face lack of a proper community here, the wiki's gonna be moving to another site in the following weeks, and it's none other than http://www.diablofans.com/, Diablofans. Here's the wiki's link, it's called the Diablopedia and it's supposed to be an all-rounder wiki which covers anything and everything Diablo, just like this wiki does, albeit with a much larger community. There's already a discussion regarding the move at this forum, if ya want, you can comment on it ;) The wiki's still in its early stages but work is being carried out behind the scenes. Pretty soon, it'll have some radical interface changes. You're invited to start contributing there, but many of pages haven't been transferred there so if you're inclined to help get it up and running sooner, you can ask for temporary adminship from DoranM, the wiki-in-charge there. Although we leave it entirely up to you if ya wanna join :) But we do hope to see you there soon. "Fear me!!!" (f")f --> Mobokill 18:41, 5 January 2009 (UTC) :Sorry bout not wording it right. Just a clarification here, the wiki's not actually moving in the sense that it'll still be available here, in Wikia, but most of the active admins are moving to Diablopedia. So hope that clears some doubts :P Oh and Bartrex my friend, why d'ya keep telling us that non-english speaking thing?? We're a community here and communities help their members with any problems they might have. In your case, we'll correct any mistakes that you've made (although I haven't found any downright nasty ones yet ;)) Cheers "Fear me!!!" (f")f --> Mobokill 02:00, 6 January 2009 (UTC) ::Just done it twice, for the record so people will apologize me if they don't understand what I'm saying, coz sometimes I don't know if what I'm writing is correct. :)--Bartrex 02:49, 6 January 2009 (UTC)